Fairy Tail High School Academy of Magic-A fight for a girl
by Yolanscarlet
Summary: Rogue, Natsu, and Gray are fighting to win Lucy's heart... Who will win and who will be rejected?


Ohaiyo minna! This is my fanfic

Gomen for bad story

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

Enjoy the story!

One day, in Fairy Tail High School Academy of Magic, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Erza and Juvia were in the hallway chit-chatting...

"Hei guys, let's play a game!" Erza said

"Juvia loves games!" Juvia said with excitment

"Ok, this game is called Truth or Dare, let's start with you Juvia! Truth or Dare?" Erza pointed at Juvia.

"Truth!" Juvia exclaimed with a shy tone

"Ok then, who is your crush?" Erza asked curiously

"Ummmmm... It's-it's... LYON!" Juvia answered while blushing

"Now your turn Levy! Truth or Dare?" Erza pointed at Levy

"Truth!" Levy shouted

"Ok, same question as Juvia, who do you like?" Erza asked curiously

"oookkk... I like Ga...Gajeel!" Levy blushed

"Now it's your turn Mirajane, Truth or Dare?" Erza asked Mirajane

"Truth!" Mirajane answered

"OK, who do you like?" Erza pointed at Mirajane

"I like La...Laxus!" Mirajane answered while blushing

"Ok guys now it's my turn, I choose, Truth!" Erza said

"Ok, who do you like?" Levy asked

"I like Je...Jellal! Now your turn Lucy, Truth or Dare?" Erza said

"Truth!" Lucy exclaimed

"Who do you prefer, Rogue, Natsu or Gray?" Erza asked

Suddenly the bell rang and it is time for class.

" bye guys, I'm going to chemistry, Mr. Hibiki is gonna teach us how to create a bomb with an archive." Lucy said

"I'm going to maths!" Erza said

"I'm going to Language Arts, new spell here I come!" Levy said with excitment

"I'm going to swimming class!" Juvia exclaimed

"I'm going to the library to do my project!" Mirajane said

Before the bell rang, the boys were also gossiping...

"Hei Jellal, who do you like?" Lxus asked

"I like Er...Erza! She is a beauty!" Jellal answered

"That red-haired Demon? For my heart belongs to Juvia-san!" Lyon exclaimed

"How about you Gajeel?" Lyon asked

"I like Levy, she is very smart!" Gajeel answered

"Now my turn! I like Mira... Miranjane!" Laxus said

"The Satan Soul?" Jellal asked

"She is powerful and kind!" Laxus answered

"How about you 3, Natsu, Gray and Rogue, who do you guys like?" Laxus asked

"I like Lucy!" They 3 said together

"Lucy is mine!" Gray exclaimed

"No she is not, she likes me!" Natsu screamed

"I'm the strongest so she likes me!" Rogue boasted

When the bell rang they all went to class, Laxus went to the library, Jellal went to maths class, Gajeel went to Language Arts, Lyon went to swimming class and Natsu, Gray and Rogue went to Chemistry class.

In the library, Laxus saw Mirajane sitting and he quickly sat next to her...

"Uhh... Hi Mirajane! How are you?" Laxus asked

"I'm fine, and you?" Mirajane asked back

"I'm great!' Laxus answered

"Ummm... Mirajane, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Laxus asked nervously

"Sure... I'll be happy to!" Mirajane said

In swimming class, Lyon saw Juvia and ran to her, suddenly he slipped and fell into the pool. He was drowning. Juvia saw what happened and saved him.

"*Cough cough* Juvia is that you?" Lyon asked

"Yes, I saved you from drowning!" Juvia answered

"OOK, can I ask you a question, will you go out on a date with me?" Lyon asked

"I'd love to!" Juvia answered happily

At math, there was a quiz... Erza and Jellal got a perfect score!

"Congrats! You two are the mathematical couple for today!" Mr. Max said

"Hei Erza, since we got perfect together, let's celebrate! How about we out fro dinner this Friday night?" Jellal asked

"SURE! It's a date!" Erza exclaimed

In Language Arts class they were supposed to make a spell. Mr. Jet paired Gajeel and Levy together. Levy was happy as well as Gajeel.

"UMMM... Levy uhh... would you go on a date with me?" Gajeel asked nervously

"Sure, when and where?" Levy asked back

"Friday night, in the Pier!" Gajeel answered

"OOKKK!" Levy answered happily

In Chemistry class, Rogue, Natsu and Gray saw Lucy sitting all alone. They fought for the seat next to her. While Natsu and Rogue were busy fighting, Gray rushed in and sat next to her.

"Hei Natsu, there is no use fighting, Gray already got the seat!" Rogue said to Natsu

"NOOO! Let"s punch him!" Natsu exclaimed

"Don't, let's put a prank on him" Rogue suggested

"Good idea, my friend!" Natsu exclaimed

"Hi Lucy, I've got something for you! Here you go!" Gray said while handing her a gift

Lucy opened the present and saw a figurine of her and Gray in non-melting ice.

"Wow! It's beautiful Gray! Thanks!" Lucy thanked him

"Hei Luce, since we've known each othe for quite a long time, do you want to go out with me?" Gray asked

"Of course! When and where?" Lucy asked

"At the restaurant nearby! Friday night!" Gray answered

"OK!" Lucy answered with an excited tone

Rogue and Natsu were filled with jealousy. They both planned something to embarrass Gray infront of Lucy.

"Ok so here is the plan, you will pretend to fall down behind him and pull down his pants, got it?" Rogue explained

"Got it!" Natsu said

In recess, Natsu pretended to talk to Gray and fell down. He pulled Grays pants down and everyone laughed. Gray was so embarrassed and quickly pulled up his pants. He punched the floor and said, "Ice make... Floor!" Natsu and Rogue ran and they both slipped and fell down.

"Are you guys ok?" Lucy went to them and asked

"It hurted, but we are fine!" Rogue said

"You three stop this childish game, you three are going to detention after school Mr. Makarov said angrily

"See! It's all thanks to you guys. It wouldn't have happened if you didn't pull down my pants!" Gray accused them

"Whatever, you freezed the floor!" Natsu exclaimed

After school, they 3 went to the detaining room. They weren't allowed to go anywhere.

"Now I'm gonna miss my date with Lucy! Thanks to you guys!" Gray said

"Thank goodness!" Natsu said

"Now Lucy is gonna hate me!" Gray exclaimed

"Yes, and we will have a chance with her!" Rogue exclaimed

"I'm gonna make her a flaming fire dragon!" Natsu exclaimed

"I'm gonna give her a shadow dragon!" Rogue exclaimed

"AHH! You dragon slayers do not know anything about love!" Gray said

"Whatever!" Natsu and Rogue exclaimed

After school, Levy and Lucy were chit-chatting...

"Hei Levy, do you know that Gray asked me out today? But he is not coming because he got detention!" Lucy sighed sadly

"That's very bad, but Gajeel also asked me out!" Levy said

"Good for you, they 3 are gonna be in detention until Friday night." Lucy said

"OK! Bye, see you tomorrow!" Levy said

Lucy quickly ran home and called Erza on the phone...

"Hei Erza, anything new?" Lucy asked

"Yes, Jellal asked me out!" Erza said

"Awesome, but Gray cancelled because he got detention!" Lucy said

"You can break him out, but you will get in trouble too." Erza said

"I don't want to get in trouble but I feel pity for them! I'll think about it!" Lucy hung up the phone

She think and think and she finally decided to help the out. Lucy made a plan to help them out. She opened the gate of the crab, Cancer and the gate of the puppy dog, Plue.

"Ok, so Plue will distract Mr. Makarov from the window and when Mr. Makarov goes out and locks the door again, Cancer will unlock it and I will barge in and save those trouble makers! Got it?" Lucy explained

"Got it Lucy-sama!" The Celestial spirits said

The next day after school, Lucy ran to the detention room and summoned Plue and Cancer. Plue distracted Mr. Makarov and he went outside to check things out. Mr. Makarov locked the door again and Cancer unlocked it. Lucy barged in and took those trouble makers out.

"You came back for us?" Rogue asked

"Yes, now be quiet and quickly run!" Lucy answered while panting

Mr. Makarov went back to the detention room and saw those three people gone. He knew that something was up, but he didn't care.

"Hei Luce since I'm out now, let"s go..." Before Gray could finish Natsu punched him

"Lucy let's go out on a-a..." Before he could finish Rogue hit him

"Hei Luce, Let's go out..." Before he could finish Natsu started to fight him and Gray

" Guys, I will hang out with all of you this Friday night, ok!" Lucy giggled

"Ok Luce!" Natsu, Rogue and Gray said

At Friday night, the couples met and the girls got presents from their boyfriends...

Well, that is the end for story 1

Arigatooo...!


End file.
